Shearpoint
Shearpoint is a dragon lair located high atop the southern mountains of The Pale. It is home to a word wall guarded by both a leveled dragon and the dragon priest Krosis. Word Wall The words of power obtained here unlock the Throw Voice shout, which will confuse nearby characters. However, all three words of power are learned at once, unlike most other word walls, which each bestow only one word of power. Translation The writing written on the word wall translates to: :MODIR FIN GUT WahLaaN QETHSEGOL ZeyMahii VahRUKT OSKAR FIN Mey WEN ZUL LOS SahLO ahRK NI SahROT THuuM DO OK BROD Which translates as: :Modir the Far raised (this) stone in memory of his brother, Oskar the Fool, whose voice was weak and not (the) mighty Thu'um of his clan. Krosis The dragon priest Krosis is located here. His corpse can be looted for random loot, plus the dragon priest mask, Krosis, which gives +20% to Lockpicking, Archery and Alchemy skills. It is classified as light armor. Notable items *Krosis mask Gallery Shearpoint - Throw Voice Words.jpg ShearpointDragon1.jpg Throwvoice.jpg Trivia *As with other dragon lairs, the dragon does not appear until "Dragon Rising" has been completed. *The location of Shearpoint can be learned from hold guards. *The easiest way to get there is to fast travel to Fellglow Keep and head east until a path going northwest opens. Follow this path to Shearpoint. *This is the only dragon lair guarded by a dragon priest. Bugs * Upon landing at half health, the dragon may become entirely passive. It will still be marked as hostile, but will not move or attack. * Sometimes when visiting Shearpoint for the first time, the dragon priest will be found dead in his tomb. * The dragon's soul might not be absorbed. * It is possible that the dragon priest does not rise from his tomb. * Upon return visits to the wall, the chanting voices indicating a word of power will still play even after having learned the word. * The "sizzling" sound on approaching the wall also recurs without any word being highlighted. *It is possible to fast travel to this location before discovering it for the first time. *It is possible for the world map to say that Shearpoint has been cleared even though it has never been visited. (Sometimes the dragon in a random attack will be tied to a nearby roost. If it's killed the roost will be marked as cleared even if the Dragonborn has not been there yet.) *If the dragon was killed with the Blades already, then the Dragonborn asks the Jarl for work, he asks that Shearpoint be cleared. Upon visiting again, the dragon comes back and can be defeated again, but the bounty cannot be collected from Jarl Skald (in Dawnstar) so the quest will stay in the journal no matter how many times the dragon is killed. *Sometimes after Krosis is killed and a year is waited, the location resets and Krosis and the dragon are back. However Krosis does not come out of the coffin and the Throw Voice shout cannot be learned again although the sizzling can be heard. *After the Dragonborn has killed Krosis, he will drop his fireball staff, but his body will then disappear, and his mask may not be looted. *Hearing rumors about Shearpoint will add the location to the player's map as if it had already been discovered, instead of as it has simply been heard of. Sources *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Game Guide'' Appearances * de:Schurspitze es:Punta Mellada fr:Cisaille it:Puntaguzza ru:Двуглавый пик Category:Skyrim: The Pale Locations Category:Skyrim: Dragon Lairs